The invention relates to a target processing tool, comprising a target carrier guidance assembly, said target carrier guidance assembly comprising a guide surface having a longitudinal axis, a target carrier for carrying and displacing a target along said longitudinal axis, and a bearing arranged between said guide surface and said target carrier for facilitating low-friction movement of the carrier relative to the guide surface. The invention relates in particular to such a target processing tool in which the bearing is mechanical in nature, e.g. comprising one or more ball bearings.
Such processing tools, especially when comprised in a lithography system for patterning a target, are often subjected to substantial changes in temperature. When the guide surface is not sufficiently smooth, or is deformed for example due to thermal expansion, the target carrier may become misaligned with the guide surface, reducing positioning accuracy of the target carrier and increasing wear of the bearings.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a target processing tool with improved tolerance of thermal expansion of the target carrier and/or of the guide surfaces.